Fluff Galore
by The-Rynhart
Summary: A series of whiterose fluff and now smut, because even lonely asexuals like writing. The rating is now M, because of chapter 3.
1. Chapter 1

Genre: Comedy/romance

Prompt: Weiss's Birthday

"Wake up, birthday girl!" Weiss slowly opened her eyes, groaning.

"Ruby, what time is it?" The heiress asked, sure she wouldn't like the answer.

"It's midnight; you're 16 years old now!" That sentence was accompanied by both Yang and Blake firing confetti guns at Weiss and Ruby.

"Ruby," Weiss said, slowly relaxing, "for many reasons, I love you, but this is not one of them."

At this, Yang and Blake both said, "awwwwwwww."

"Well," Ruby replied, picking up a small bag, "we got you presents."

"Why not," Weiss responded, "I wasn't sleeping well anyways."

They started off with Ruby's present, which was what was in the small bag. It was two earrings, one the Schnee family crest, the other a red rose. Weiss looked up at Ruby and said, "They're beautiful, thank you." Then she looked closer and saw that Ruby was wearing matching earrings. "I love you." Weiss then hugged Ruby, something that was almost never initiated by her, showing that this was a very special occasion.

Then came Blake's present, a hand cared and polished wall mount for Myrtenaster, with the letters RWBY engraved into it, along with a rose, the Schnee family crest, a hairbrush, and a bow. "It's wonderful," Weiss said, feeling the engravings and the smooth polish, "You are the best."

Then came Yang's present. Weiss knew it was almost certainly a practical joke, but she gave the brawler a chance, and saw what she had to present. It was a record player, of all things. Yang said nothing, but produced a record from a bag by her bed. It had the Schnee family logo on it, like all of the presents so far. "Play it," Yang said.

Weiss put the record in the player, expecting something to pop out of it, but instead heard a song playing. She had heard the song before, but she couldn't tell where. Then the lyrics started.

_You're as cold as ice_

_Willing to sacrifice our love_

"Dammit, Yang!" Weiss was trying to look angry, but instead, she couldn't stop smiling.

_You never take advice_

_Someday you'll pay the price_

_I know_

_I've seen it before–_

Weiss stopped the record. She was laughing, but not as hard as anyone else. "I'll go get your actual present." Yang said, reaching back into the bag. She pulled out a wristwatch, small, run by condensed dust, enough to last a lifetime. Weiss put it on, and it fit perfectly. She noticed a small button next to the dial, and pressed it. The watch face flipped outwards, and there was a picture of team RWBY, all smiling.

"Thank you," Weiss said. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

"No," Ruby said, "Because we still have a team present to give." At this cue, Blake and Yang both pulled out a painting that had all of the team members with their weapons, Weiss leaning on hers, Ruby having hers slung over her back, Yang standing in a fighting stance, and Blake holding her weapon, mid transformation. "I have been working on it for 3 months today. You like it?"

"Like it?" Weiss said. "I love it!" She took the painting and hung it next to the door. After making sure it was hung even, she yawned. "What time is it?" She looked at her watch and it read 1:24. "I'm going to bed."

She laid down in her bed, and then felt something warm next to her. "Goodnight, Weiss," Ruby whispered, curling closer to the heiress. "I love you."


	2. Fluff Galore

A/N: I guess, since someone followed this, I have to at least try, so here is another infinitely fluffy chapter, and if I get 5 follows or reviews, I'll do another one. Also, this story is here because I need more practice with writing.

She felt Ruby right next to her, the heat from her body reminding her why she always felt lonely before she met Ruby. Weiss tried to push her away at first, denying her feelings. _Schnees aren't gay, _she thought, _that's not possible. _After a while, Weiss tried becoming her friend, all doubts of her sexuality fading away as she tried to get close to _her_, as close as she could. She could still remember when she admitted her feelings for Ruby…

_**ONE YEAR PRIOR **_

_I can't hold it in, _she thought, _I have to tell her._ Weiss looked up at her romantic interest, knowing she had to tell the brunette that she liked her. The hardest thing one in love can do is tell the person they love that they like them. That was a quote Weiss remembered, and remembered all too well, as she had experienced it with Ruby for the past month. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Hello, ground control to Major Weiss." Weiss quickly snapped out of her daydream, and looked at the source of the speaking. Ruby Rose, the girl with the perfect body, the perfect personality, and those beautiful silver eyes– Weiss shook her head.

"What," she snapped, feeling bad when she saw Ruby's reaction. "Sorry," she said, softer this time. "What do you want?"

"I– I was just telling you that you are a great friend, and that I'm lucky to know you," Ruby replied, scooting closer to Weiss on her bed. Weiss stiffened, not sure what to do, when Ruby put her arm around the heiress. "I probably would have died by now, if it weren't for you, and I can never repay you." She laid her head down on Weiss' shoulder and started crying.

"I– I just feel so bad, you know? I can't shake this feeling that I'll never be good enough," Ruby said, crying. "I feel like I'll never be good enough because I need you, and I don't want to make you do anything, but you keep trying to help me, even though it doesn't seem like it, I know that you just trying to be mean to me is just your form of motivating me, and" I just–" Weiss silenced Ruby with a light kiss, the heiress brushing her lips against the younger girl's for a fraction of a second.

"Just stop. You're perfect, and smart, though you could spend more time studying, you're beautiful, and I really like you. I really do, and if you don't like me too, then I understand, I'm not a nice person, by any means, and I just think that you–" Ruby initiated the next kiss, letting her tongue explore the heiress' mouth, letting Weiss take in the smell of roses…

_**END FLASHBACK**_

__Weiss shifted in bed, turning over to see her beautiful girlfriend's face, and was surprised when she saw those beautiful silver eyes staring into her own. "I love you," she whispered, before kissing Ruby.

"I love you too," Ruby said. She kissed Weiss' scar, "I love you," she kissed Weiss' collarbone, "I love you more than can be measured." She took Weiss with a deep, passionate kiss, exploring the heiress' mouth as if she hadn't already mapped the whole thing months before.

Weiss buried her face into the crook of Ruby's neck and let their warm embrace bring her into a happy and peaceful slumber.


	3. The Long-Awaited Smut

A/N: Ahhhh… Fluff. Everyone loves it. However, because I made you wait so long… Smut! That's right, this chapter is smut. Have fun…

Chapter 3: Long awaited

School is so boring. I'm not saying it can't be enjoyed, but this… this is nothing but annoyance. What could I possibly do with such trivial knowledge? So what, a Nevermore can regenerate feathers at will, so what, Samuel Colt invented the dust pistol. I don't care! But classes are finally over for Ruby and me, and Blake and Yang still have one more class. I'm sure Ruby and I could… fit something in.

The moment class was over, Ruby sprinted to the room, closing the door and locking it. Hmmm… strange. I reach into my pocket for the keycard and–

It's not there. Ruby stole my keycard. I begin to knock angrily on the door, but Ruby unlocks it. I push the door open, slowly, as Yang had pranked me before like this. I open the door all the way to see a candle on the night stand, flower petals in the bed, and Ruby wearing an apron. Why was she–

Ohhhh… She was only wearing the apron, nothing beneath it.

"Whadd'ya think?" Ruby bites her lip, making me fill with excitement. If Ruby really wanted this… I was going to have so much fun.

"I love it." I walk up to her and kiss her. "I love you." Ruby responds by taking me into a passionate kiss, one that I wish would last forever. My hands slide across her bare back and onto her ass, where they stay. I squeeze, and she pulls away. "Is– Is something wrong? Did that hurt? I'm so sorry." I kept apologizing, but I was interrupted.

"You're still wearing clothes, Weiss. I can fix that." She carefully, but quickly, pulls off all of my clothes, except for my panties. "We save those for later, she said.

She lays me down on my bed, at the same time kissing me and taking off her apron. She starts rubbing my right breast, paying close attention to my now hardened nipples. She kisses me, then moves down, onto my neck, biting softly, and then harder, leaving a small red mark on my collarbone. She slowly goes down, stopping on my breasts. She starts sucking on my left nipple, slowly massaging the right. Her pace picks up, and she bites softly, drawing a soft moan. She licks it one more time, and then continues down, at the base of my breasts, kissing and licking me more. Then she continues down, to my panties.

"Oh, no! Your panties are still on. I have to do something about that." She bites the fabric, lifting it up, and then she rips it off completely, revealing my shaved vagina. "Ooh… You're wet." She starts rubbing the outside with her fingers, teasing me.

"No, no… In, Ruby, in." I try to continue, but then I just start moaning.

"Oh, you want me in, I'll go in. But you'll have to earn it."

"Anything, I want to earn it. Give me everything."

She turns around, leaving her neat, shaven pussy right in my face. I take the cue and go in, with one finger at first. Then I get harder, two fingers. I start licking her, and she starts licking me, and I have to stop for a moment to moan. I go in harder this time, three fingers, while I rub her clitoris. I shove my tongue in, drawing a moan from her. She then takes me by full force, speeding her fingers in and out, in and out as I moan each time, louder and louder, until I bury my face in her pussy and scream out my orgasm, and my juices come out, and she licks at my release, sucking on my pussy. I am still determined to make her cum.

I start aggressively fingering her, as fast as I could, while licking and nibbling on her clitoris. I turn her around, and start kissing her, not caring that I was taking in my own juices, as I rubbed my knee against her pussy, massaging her breasts, and kissing her passionately. I hear her about to climax, so I go down, licking her pussy as she starts to buck, moaning louder each second. I cover her mouth with my hand as she cums, her release tasting like a sweet victory, but I wasn't done yet. I start again, rubbing her throbbing clit, licking her pussy, and she came again, and I hungrily sucked it all out of her, and then kissed her, putting her own fluids back in her, making them taste even sweeter to me.

After sex, we take a shower, washing away the dirtiness that we just did. I dispose of the petals, and then change the sheets on our bed. She got rid of the candle, and just in time, as Yang had just walked in, with Blake. "Hey guys, how are you doing?"

"We're good," I say, hoping that Ruby wouldn't tell Yang what we just did.

"That's good."

"Well, Ruby and I were practicing earlier, and we need some rest. We're tired." I let out a convincing fake yawn, causing Ruby to yawn for real.

"Yeah," Ruby says, mid-yawn. "C'mon, Weiss, let's go to bed."

I climb into bed, and Ruby climbs in with me. I curl up next to her, as she holds me in her arms, and I let the sleep take me to a place where this moment never ends.

. . . . .

I look down at Weiss as she sleeps, thinking about what we did today. It was really good, and the only act of love they had yet to do, besides getting married, that would have to wait a few years. I hold her closer, knowing that I wouldn't sleep for a while. I kiss her forehead and hold her closer. I never want to let her go. I truly love her.

A/N: So, that was my first smut story, tell me how I did. Sorry if chapters take too long to come out, I'm busy with iFunny, I just passed 100 subs. I edit other people's pictures and they look really good. You should check me out. My username is The_Rynhart.


End file.
